


Let's Try Something New

by imanireo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanireo/pseuds/imanireo
Summary: at one point i had to stop writing bc it got too sexy oops ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Let's Try Something New

“Pete, I want you to fuck my mouth.” I was absolutely  _ not  _ expecting that to come out of my boyfriend’s mouth. “I- You want me to  _ what? _ ” “You heard me, I. Want. You. To. Fuck. My. Mouth.” “Uh, Mikes, are you sure about that? Your gag ref-” I’m interrupted by a finger on my lips. “Shhhh, I’ll be fine, what I’m concerned about is making  _ you  _ feel good. That’s all I want.” Those words are all I need, and I’m already undoing my belt buckle. 

 

As soon as my pants are off, he’s mouthing me through my boxers and a wet spot is starting to form on the front of them. “Stop teasing and take them  _ off,”  _ I gasp out, and Mikey just tsks at me and says, “Remember, we’re gonna go slow on this one, baby.”  I groan and softly moan my agreement. After a while of him teasing me, he finally,  _ finally  _ takes my boxers off. He sloppily spits on his hand and begins to stroke my cock, paying attention to the head because he knows that gets me going. Then he just… stops. “What the fuck Mikey? I was so close!” “You know we’re going nice and slow today, and if you can’t remember that, I’ll have to use a cock ring.” “Oh god please no.” “Then remember.” Fuck, I’m not sure when this happened, but I like it and it’s fucking  _ hot _ .

 

Once I’ve calmed down and am no longer near my orgasm, he starts back up again, but this time he’s sucking on my dick, and the wet heat of his mouth is so fucking delicious that I almost cum, but the warning of a cock ring stops me. And then I feel his signal that it’s okay for me to move, and his jaw goes slack. “Mikey, are you sure?” He just presses his nails into my thighs harder, considering his mouth is full. I thrust forward into his mouth and moan, because  _ fuck  _ I like this, this needs to happen more often. 

 

I’m going slow when he pulls off and says “ _ Damnit,  _ Pete, go faster, I want you to just  _ fuck. my. mouth. _ ” Fine, if he wants me to fuck his mouth I will. He opens his fucking sexy mouth again and I just fucking let loose, grab his hair and start forcing his head over my cock. He’s moaning something that vaguely sounds and feels like “Fuck, Pete” I go harder and he scrapes his teeth against my dick lightly and I moan and thrust even faster. I look down and he’s got his hand down his pants and he’s getting himself off, moaning around my dick, and sending vibrations all around it. “Fuck Mikes, I’m close, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” He just moans “Do it,” so I do. I cum in his warm, wet mouth. He’s got cum and spit running down his chin and  _ fuck  _ he looks so hot, when I notice that he’s desperately trying to get off himself, so I spit on my hand and reach down, taking over. I’m stroking his cock up and down, twisting my hand every now and again, and digging my thumb into his slit. Then he’s moaning my name so seductively that if I hadn’t just had the best fucking orgasm of my life I’d be hard again. He finally cums all over my hand and his chest, while moaning “Fuck, Pete, fuck fuck.”

 

After he’s calmed down, he looks up at me, kisses me, and says “Thanks for doing that, babe, I love you.” “I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> at one point i had to stop writing bc it got too sexy oops ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
